customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Sasuke Ages 7
Sasuke Ages 7 is the seventh edition of Sasuke Ages. 30 will compete. Will we have a new ultimate Ninja Warrior when having a kanzensehia in stage 4? Time to find out. Stage 1: In stage 1, the course was brutal, taking out the likes of The All Stars and even Ryo Matachi! The likes of the Rolling Hill, the new Spinning Bone, Circle Slider and Lumberjack Climb took out a couple competitors. But nothing would compare to the new and insane Dragon Glider, which took out a total of 15 competitors, which is the same as half the competitors! The Dragon Glider is the toughest stage 1 obstacle in Sasuke Ages to date! Only 6 cleared. Stage 2: In Stage 2, The six took on some new obstacles and some old favourites like the Jumping Spider. 4 would prevail but the Wall lift and Swing Surfer took out Kazuma Asa and Flip Rodriguez respectively. Stage 3: The 4 to take on Stage 3 were the inspirational Jessie Graff, The Real Life Ninja Drew Dreschel, Tomohira Kawaguchi and the Sasuke Kid Yusuke Morimoto. The first 3 obstacles tired the competitors out before the Ultra Crazy Cliffhanger took out Jessie. Then Drew Dreschel came so close to clearing the Vertical Limit Kai but eventually conked out and fell into the muddy waters of Midoriyama. After a rest, Tomohira Kawaguchi and Yusuke Morimoto attempted and cleared the Stair Hopper and both looked on form to clear Stage 3. But on transitioning the right side of the bar onto the last cradle, it missed and Tomohira Kawaguchi was sent crashing into the water. That meant only Yusuke was left. He did clear the walking bar before resting on the bar separating the walking bar and pipe slider. He started it. He's at the end of the track. He jumps. He's made it! Yusuke Morimoto in stage 4! Stage 4: With Yusuke Morimoto in stage 4, it was time to unveil it. It was revealed that it consisted of a Spider Climb, an 18 rung Salmon Ladder (not including 1st) and a classic Rope Climb and the time limit is 45 seconds. Yusuke blasted through the Spider Climb before clearing the Salmon Ladder with only 8 seconds left. Yusuke timed out on the Rope Climb, 5 metres from his goal. This tournament was notable for some top competitors not competiting like Yuuji Urushihara, Sean Mcoll and Stephano Ghisolfi and also Makoto Nagano not competing for the first ever time. Stage 1: Obstacles: # Quad Steps + # Rolling Hill # Tie Fighter # Spinning Bone (Fish Bone and Spinning Log Fusion) # Dragon Glider # Warped Wall # Tackle Machine # Circle Slider # Lumberjack Climb Time Limit: 2 minutes Results: 30 attempted, 6 cleared Stage 2: Obstacles: # Downhill Jump # Salmon Ladder Nobori + # Salmon Ladder Kudari # Jumping Spider + # Spider Slider # Double Swing Surfer # Backstream # Reverse Conveyer # Wall Lift Time Limit: 130 seconds Results: Stage 3: Obstacles: # Flying Bar + # Sidewinder Kai # Planet Bridge # Ultra Crazy Cliffhanger + # Vertical Limit Kai # Stair Hopper # Walking Bar # Pipe Slider Results: Stage 4: Obstacles: # Spider Climb # Salmon Ladder Jugo Dan # Rope Climb Time Limit: 45 seconds Results: Category:Sasuke Ages